A Walk in the Clouds
by afterglowmegami
Summary: The war has ended. Harry returns to his wife, Ginny, in hopes of finally having a peaceful life after everything that has happened in the past. But then, he feels empty, in spite of the socalled love Ginny overwhelms him with. He decides to leave her and


Title: A Walk in the Clouds

Author: afterglowmegami

Pairings: H/Hr, D/G, R/Lu,

Category: Romance/some Drama and hopefully, Humor

Rating: R

Spoilers: PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

Summary: The war has ended. Harry returns to his wife, Ginny, in hopes of finally having a peaceful life after everything that has happened in the past. But then, he feels empty, in spite of the so-called love Ginny overwhelms him with. He decides to leave her and find himself in a much-desired sojourn. Along the process, he does not only pick up the pieces of his past, cherish the goodness life has to offer, but also fall in love in a forbidden romance.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The story is an Alternate-Universe one, so many canon facts can be disregarded in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: This story is AU, a rip-off of a movie with the same title, which stars Keanu Reeves. The movie was a favorite of mine, so I decided to make it into a fic.

I know that some of you have been anticipating the 4th chapter of Only Time can Tell, and I believe that I owe you some explanations… I'm so sorry for the looong delay. The 4th chapter is something that can be longer than the others, that's why I just can't seem to put all the scenes together to make the scenario clear for the readers. But then, I can't believe that I'm still trying… and I know I have to… it's just been really tough this past few months and every priority of mine gets really crazy and lead me into being crazy too. I've been very busy with schoolwork too. I need to maintain a good grade and make my parents happy if I wanted to keep using the computer (I know they're cruel). And my fanfic muses for Only Time can Tell is getting a little overworked that's why I have to make a new fic to divert my attention and hire some new fanfic faeries to help me in this fic.

I really liked the movie that's why I hope you will like and enjoy this fic, the way I have enjoyed writing it. The film was very, very good and very romantic. And Keanu Reeves was just… amazing! I recommend you watching the movie and see if I got the essence of it… I'd put song lyrics or quotes if I could find that would be suitable for the chapter.

Please keep on supporting and reading my fics… and the H/Hr fandom (despite the disappointment of HBP)… thank you so, so much to all those who have reviewed my other fics and those who will review this, you guys have my heart…

Thank you so much to my betas… SSLAPtrinity, to bloom7223, shadowsilver11, and megami… I love you guys!

Now, onto the story! yayness

Chapter 1: Harry's Influx

_And when there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son_

_These changes ain't changing me_

_The cold-hearted boy I used to be_

- "All the Things I've Done" by The Killers

The war has ended, officially. Voldemort is truly gone for good. And the whole Wizarding world is rejoicing for the triumph of one man. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter has been successful in his last and final attempt to eradicate Voldemort from the face of the world and save the lives of others. He is still living, breathing but he was lonely.

He didn't want it all. The media frenzy, the job offers, the fame, power, riches, recognition, he doesn't want those. All he wanted is to finally live a life he wanted.

Now, he's standing right in front of his new home, a suburban-type of house, secluded from the prying eyes of the press and with a big garden.

He walked on his porch and just basked in the smell of the grass and flowers that surrounded him. _"A sign of a new life"_, he thought.

He softly knocked on the door. Anticipation rushed through his veins, excitement to see his wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter. He and Ginny got married after his sixth year, a bit too early but then they were young and so in love with each other that marriage is the only thing needed in their relationship. The whole Weasley clan was, of course, supportive and very happy about it and Ron just can't seem to wear his heart on his sleeve for the two's relationship. Harry was happy, too. Finally having someone for him to love and love him in return was a very poignant moment of his life. He was very much looking forward to this day and ultimately create a family of his own with Ginny.

A beautiful, red-haired woman opened the door. Relief washed over Harry as he was fiercely hugged by his spouse.

"Harry! You're back!" Ginny exclaimed as she cried over his green shirt.

Harry observed his wife. She looked restless, probably because of her fear of losing him in the battle and all that. She looked as beautiful as he last saw her. Her auburn hair cascades silently at her back, her lips still as tempting as before, her complexion still flawless, and her eyes still sparkling with mirth, her bosom still firm and her body still as voluptuous as ever.

"I'm so glad you're here again. I love you," Ginny said as she removed him from her hug.

"You just don't know how it feels to hear you say those 3 words again," Harry said

"I love you, I love you, I love you Harry James Potter!" Ginny repeated

"and I love you too Ginevra Weasley-Potter!" Harry replied as he firmly pressed his lips to his wife's and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. A kiss which he poured every bit of his anguish, hope, infatuation, pain, loss, somber, sadness, remorse, everything.

They kissed passionately for like eternity then Ginny broke the connection as she panted for some air and then went again to take care of the task at hand.

He felt her tongue brush along his lower lip, pleading for entrance and he gave into it. He tasted her, for the first time in a few months that they were apart from each other. Her soft hands getting lost in his raven hair and his battered hands was brushing in her bare arms. Before thy can get into a _more _serious business. Harry took her wife into his arms and carried her inside their home and went straight to their bedroom.

There were no words exchanged, merely sensual moans and repeated outcries of their lover's names were heard. A lot of teasing was done and Harry was responsible for torturing Ginny.

"Harry, stop!" Ginny said as Harry was licking the valley between her breasts and caressing her inner thigh

"But wh- why?" Harry almost cried in shock

"Stop torturing and just… make love to me. Please?" Ginny replied

Harry thought she would be angry, but she just wanted to get on with it and just experience being united with him again.

"Your wish is my command." Harry said

He thrust into her without words. She was always tight and wet for him. She was beyond those words. But, he didn't feel complete and fulfilled every time they were unified, it's like there was something missing. He felt empty inside, but he doesn't say it to Ginny. Sometimes he thinks that it's purely physical attraction and peer pressure got him into a relationship with Ginny, but he always shoves those thoughts at the back of his mind.

Ginny had fallen asleep, still joined with him. Her face is being illuminated by the moonlight.

"_She's beautiful."_ He thought to himself and kissed her forehead.

He, too, went to a desired slumber and rested for the night.

The next morning, he woke up earlier than Ginny and decided to give her a "wake-up call".

Because they were still joined, he went to Ginny's top and stretched his whole body against her and thrust to her very fast.

"Wh- what?" Ginny woke up abruptly

"You like this?" Harry said

"Oh my gosh, Harry! Faster!" Ginny replied

Harry drove full speed ahead and kissed Ginny with so much fervor. He kissed her from every possible angle and tasted her with his tongue. He placed his hands on his breast and pinched her nipples.

It was too much for Ginny. With her head thrown back and eyes closed, she came.

"Ha- Harry!" She exclaimed as she came to her peak and panted for breath.

"That was amazing, You were amazing." Ginny said to Harry when she finally opened up her eyes.

"You are too." Harry replied as he savored her juices.

She kissed him tenderly and he pulled out of her.

"I better hop into the shower, or I'll be late for work!" Ginny said as she rose from the bed and went to the bathroom naked.

He smiled as he saw her in her naked glory, stripped from everything and full of innocence on her pretty face.

"I'm going to make our breakfast." Harry said to her and picked up his clothes and got dressed.

Ginny went down the stairs and found Harry cooking her favorite, Ham and Cheese Omelet and Espresso.

"Harry, you're so precious!" She said as she ate her breakfast

"I'm glad you liked it." Harry said as he went to her and kissed her on the neck.

"Wait! There's our Daily Prophet. Can you get it Sweetie?" Ginny said

"Sure." He got the newspaper and put some coins into the owl's pouch.

He held it in front of him and saw his face on the front page. The headline read: "Potter saves the Wizarding World".

"What a crappy title!" He said

"They must be losing their touch." Ginny replied and went to him to read the article

"At least, they got a good picture of me!" Harry joked

"Of course they should have, because you are so dashingly handsome and so damn sexy!" Ginny yelled

"Stop, you're making me blush." Harry retorted with mock amusement in his tone.

And he kissed her again.

"I'm going to work." Ginny said as Harry was starting to kiss her neck

"Can't you be late for once?" Harry teased

"Oh shush! I have to get going. Bye Love. See you later!" Ginny said as she kissed him lightly.

"Take care. I love you!" Harry replied

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Ginny said before she apparated.

Now, he was left on the foyer, alone and forlorn.

Author's Notes: And that ends chapter 1 of A Walk in the Clouds! Hope you liked it! Please do REVIEW!

Love lots,

Afterglowmegami


End file.
